


The Not-Bachelor

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Todos pareciam querer um pedacinho de Haru, mas somente Rin tinha esse privilégio.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 5





	The Not-Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Rin sonhava que ele e Haru eram capitães de um navio pirata prestes a naufragar. Os dois agarraram-se a um pedaço de porta enquanto o navio afundava no estilo _Titanic_ e então a campainha da bendita porta começou a tocar…

O problema é que navios-pirata não tinham campainha e o outro problema é queI isso não era mais um sonho — não que Rin quisesse se tornar a próxima Kate Winslet, claro.

A campainha _da_ _vida_ _real_ estava tocando e Rin tinha certeza de que era cedo demais para qualquer pessoa decente estar fora da cama numa manhã de domingo.

— Ah… Haru, a campainha — murmurou ele sem abrir os olhos. 

Haru, além de não abrir os olhos, também não abria a boca.

— Haru! — insistiu Rin, pois a campainha também insistia.

Ele abriu os olhos apenas para vislumbrar o pacífico semblante de seu namorado, o qual causaria um suspiro de encanto em Rin, isto é, se ele não soubesse que o _desgraçado_ estava fingindo dormir para não ter que atender a campainha.

— Eu sei que não está dormindo de verdade, qual é? Vai lá, Haru!

Nenhum movimento. O filho da mãe era mesmo bom nisso.

Muito relutantemente Rin levantou-se da cama e, depois de vestir uma camiseta, caminhou sem vontade nenhuma até a porta. 

_—_ _Entrega especial para Nanase Haruka!_ — gritou uma voz do outro lado.

— E a encomenda ainda é dele, eu mereço! — resmungou Rin e depois soltou um: — Já vai!

Mal dava pra ver o rosto do entregador quando Rin abriu a porta, pois um gigantesco buquê de rosas azuis estava no meio.

— Você é Nanase Haruka? — perguntou o entregador. 

— Não, ele está dormindo — respondeu Rin com o olho tremendo de irritação —, mas eu posso receber.

— Certo, assine aqui.

O entregador fez um grande esforço para segurar o buquê, pegar o documento que Rin precisava assinar e uma caneta no bolso de sua camisa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Rin escreveu seu nome no maior garrancho que ele já havia feito na vida imaginando quem teria enviado aquilo para Haru.

— Muito bem, aqui está. — O entregador parecia aliviado em finalmente se livrar daquele monte de flores embrulhado em um delicado plástico barulhento.

— Obrigado, tenha um bom dia — falou Rin antes de fechar a porta e voltar para o quarto, Haru continuava na mesma posição. — Você recebeu flores.

Haru pronunciou algo ininteligível e rolou na cama, totalmente desinteressado. Rin, por sua vez, jogou o buquê em cima dele, foi quando viu o cartão escondido no meio das flores. Era um envelope azul-claro timbrado com tinta dourada.

— Que luxo hein — observou Rin abrindo a correspondência que não era sua. — Vamos ver o que diz: _Querido Haru, não poderia ir para a Suécia sem agradecê-lo por ter me ajudado com as coisas aqui no Japão._ — Rin já começava a sentir o ciúmes invadir-lhe o peito. — _Escolhi essas flores, pois elas me remeteram aos seus olhos, um beijo, Albert Wåhland…_ Ele desenhou um coraçãozinho ridículo no final! Quem ele pensa que é? Rosas azuis nem são naturais, são geneticamente modificadas, nem flor de verdade ele mandou!

— Não sabia que estava antenado no mundo da botânica — comentou Haru bocejando, ele nem ligava, fosse para as flores ou para os ciúmes de Rin. — Talvez devêssemos cancelar a assinatura do National Geographic… Venha para a cama e tire essas flores "não naturais" de cima das minhas costas, por favor.

— Só porque eu ainda estou com sono — rebateu Rin fazendo-se de zangado, não iria admitir que iria voltar para cama só porque Haru havia pedido com aquele jeitinho que só ele tinha.

Rin jogou-se na cama e, pegando aquele buquê ridículo sem cuidado nenhum, atirou-o para longe fazendo com que algumas pétalas caíssem pelo chão.

— Você sabe que vai ter de limpar isso depois, certo, Rin? 

— O destinatário que lute.

Haru deixou escapar um riso retraído e passou o braço por cima do peitoral vestido de Rin, abraçando-se a ele. _Que Albert Wåh-não-sei-das-quantas morresse de inveja!_

Eles ficaram assim por uns minutos até que um dos celulares sobre a mesa de cabeceira começou a tocar.

— É o seu, Haru. Fique à vontade para atender dessa vez.

— Como você sabe que é o meu?

— 'Tá brincando? Quem mais usa sons de golfinho como toque de chamada?

Haru preguiçosamente tateou a superfície da mesa de cabeceira para alcançar seu celular enquanto Rin tentava dormir para sonhar de novo com o naufrágio do navio pirata, estava curioso para saber como tudo terminaria.

— Ikuya? — Aquele simples nome dito por Haru foi o suficiente para fazer Rin esquecer qualquer sonho idiota. — Parece legal, eu vou ver com Rin se teremos planos para mais tarde, tudo bem ele ir? Claro, ligo pra você depois, Ikuya.

— Ikuya — Rin murmurou entre os dentes.

Desde o primeiro dia em que conhecera aquele cara e vira o jeito com o qual ele olhava para Haru, Rin soube que não poderia gostar de Ikuya, de jeito nenhum. Ele não se importava nem um pouco se seu ciúme parecia exagerado, o ponto era que aquela era a segunda vez numa manhã de domingo que algum cara estava atrás de Haru.

_Como seu namorado era disputado, céus!_

— Eu imagino a expressão de decepção que Ikuya fez do outro lado da linha quando você citou meu nome — continuou Rin. — Ele provavelmente vai querer cancelar o…

— Na verdade ele ficou animado pela possibilidade de você ir também, talvez _eu_ deva ficar com ciúmes — interrompeu Haru.

— Hmm.

— Ele nos chamou para um festival de peixe no restaurante da irmã do Asahi, espero que tenha cavalinha.

— Me desculpe se eu pareço muito ciumento — falou Rin meio sem jeito. — É que todo mundo parece querer ter um pedaço de você e eu sinto que não passamos tanto tempo juntos porque eu tenho que ir para a Austrália e você fica aqui no Japão…

— Entendo — concordou Haru e em seguida se acomodou sobre o corpo de Rin, beijando-o entre sua orelha e seu pescoço. — Continue.

— Hoje é domingo e estamos os dois aqui livres para fazer qualquer coisa juntos, esse fim de semana está sendo incrível e eu só quero que ele continue mais um pouco. — Ele estava começando a perder o raciocínio com as carícias do outro, sentia seus pelos arrepiarem-se e sua pele ficar quente. — Quero que seja só você e eu… nesse apartamento… nessa cama…

Haru levantou sua camisa e começou a descer os lábios por seu abdômen, mas Rin ainda não tinha terminado de falar.

— Eu não sei se você sente o mesmo…

— Claro que sinto — respondeu Haru com a boca a centímetros do tecido de sua bermuda. — Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, os dias em que estamos longe um do outro passam tão devagar, parece uma eternidade.

— É sobre isso que estou falando. Tirando aquele Alexander Waffles…

— Albert Wåhland — corrigiu Haru.

— Tanto faz, tirando ele, Ikuya e Makoto têm o privilégio da sua presença por muito mais tempo do que eu… e por falar nisso, só falta o Makoto a procurar por você…

Rin deveria ter uma boca dos infernos, pois assim que disse aquilo sons de golfinho ecoaram pelo apartamento junto com o nome de Makoto brilhando na tela do celular de Haru.

Ambos riram.

— Atenda — disse Rin.

— Não, ele pode esperar.

Haru ergueu-se na cama, estava apoiado em seus joelhos, um em cada lado de Rin, seu peito estava à mostra e por um momento seus shorts pareciam extremamente apertados. Não havia nada mais sensual do que o lado erótico de Haru e o modo como ele se revelava naqueles olhos azuis que cintilavam em pura luxúria.

— Será que eu poderia ter um _pedaço_ seu agora? — perguntou ele.

— Haru — Rin começou a falar aproximando os lábios da boca sedenta do namorado —, você pode ter _o que quiser_ de mim.


End file.
